1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to pouch type batteries and methods of using the pouch type batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their advantages, secondary batteries are applied to various technical fields across a variety of industries as energy sources of various mobile electronic devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, or notebook computers. Also, the secondary batteries are used as energy sources of hybrid electric cars which are proposed as a solution to environmental contamination caused by gasoline engines and diesel internal combustion engines. The secondary batteries are also used in energy storage systems for industries and households. Accordingly, research into stably using the secondary batteries for a long time has been actively conducted.